gotta_catchem_all_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Love at First Sight: FirstSightShipping kids
After spending a few years dating, Alexander and Lucille get married, and they have four kids, one boy and three girls. In order is Jack, Christina, Kayla and Madeleine. Appearance Jack: Looks more like his father, but only with smooth brown hair, with two tufts on the top of his head and blue eyes. Kayla: Looks like her mother, with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair is tied on a back ponytail. Christina: Same as her mother, but her hair is all loose, and she has brown eyes like her grandpa Meyer. Madeleine: Same as her mother too, but her hair is tied on a low ponytail. Personality Jack: Being 10 years old, Jack has some sort of crazy temperament. He is moody, freaks out frequently and also has sudden attacks of good humor. He is between the mature and the childish boy, often having fights with his 17-year-old cousin, Zachary, and having absolutely no patience when he defies him (simply out for pure fun). Despite this, however, Jack has a good heart, and whenever he's not stressed, he's often very playful and kind. He may be bossy and annoying at times, but that's the way if he wants to keep his sisters and younger cousins safe. Kayla: Extremely curious and adventurous. Kayla isn't afraid to run around and explore the woods near Lumiose City. Kayla is also very playful and talkative, loving to make new friends and help others whenever necessary. She also loves to help her aunt Bonnie walk around whenever she's in her prosthesis. Christina: Calm and serene like her mother. However, she's also very outgoing and loves going out to go shopping with her mother. She's also one of the smartest kids in her class, always having good grades. She also cares for Michelle like a little sister. Madeleine: She's the complete opposite of her brother and sisters. Madeleine is very quiet and usually keeps quiet unless it's something really necessary. But whenever her friends are in pure danger, she's not afraid to put her foot down and come to rescue them. She also cares for Michelle like a little sister since Michelle is younger than her (just like the other Next Gen kids). Voice actors Jack: Ryan O'Donohue (voice actor for young Kovu in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Kayla: Kristen Shaal (voice actress for Jake Jr. in Adventure Time) Christina: Natalie Gregory (voice actress for Jenny in Oliver and Company) Madeleine: Livvy Stubenrauch (voice actress for young Anna in Frozen) Family * Alexander (Father) * Lucille (Mother) * Clemont (maternal uncle) * Jason (maternal uncle) * Eliza (maternal aunt) * Paisley (maternal aunt) * Reuben (maternal uncle) * Korrina (maternal aunt) * Bonnie (maternal aunt) * Max (maternal uncle) * Meyer (maternal grandfather) * Vanessa (maternal grandmother/deceased) * Johan (paternal grandfather) * Samantha (paternal grandmother) * Sawyer (second cousin) * Heather (cousin-in-law) * Victoria (third cousin/Sawyer and Heather's daughter) * Michael (third cousin/Sawyer and Heather's son) * Diego (third cousin/Sawyer and Heather's son) * Lizzie (third cousin/Sawyer and Heather's daughter) * Crystal (third cousin/Sawyer and Heather's daughter) * Priscilla (third cousin/Sawyer and Heather's daughter) * Cassie (second cousin) * Kyle (cousin-in-law) * Josiah (third cousin/Kyle and Cassie's son) * Richard (third cousin/Kyle and Cassie's son) * Eric (third cousin/Kyle and Cassie's son) * Alicia (third cousin/Kyle and Cassie's daughter) * Jade (second cousin) * Emma (second cousin) * Lance (second cousin) * Candace (third cousin/Lance and Emma's daughter) * Jane (third cousin/Lance and Emma's daughter) * Amy (third cousin/Lance and Emma's daughter) * Joshua (second cousin) * Whitney (cousin-in-law) * Dillon (third cousin/Joshua and Whitney's son) * Emily (third cousin/Joshua and Whitney's daughter) * Zachary (maternal cousin/Clemont and Korrina's son) * Thomas (maternal cousin/Clemont and Korrina's son) * Harper (maternal cousin/Clemont and Korrina's daughter) * Juniper (maternal cousin/Max and Bonnie's daughter) * Sarah (maternal cousin/Max and Bonnie's daughter) * Vanessa II (maternal cousin/Max and Bonnie's daughter) * Tamara and Angela (adopted maternal cousins/Max and Bonnie's adopted twin daughters) * Robert (maternal cousin/Max and Bonnie's son) * Nathan and Ethan (maternal cousins/Max and Bonnie's twin sons) * Kyra (maternal cousin/Jason and Eliza's daughter) * Mia (maternal cousin/Jason and Eliza's daughter) * Julian (maternal cousin/Reuben and Paisley's son) * Sasha (maternal cousin/Reuben and Paisley's daughter) * Caleb (maternal cousin/Reuben and Paisley's son) * Lyla (maternal cousin/Reuben and Paisley's daughter) Fun facts * They all look up to their uncle Clemont. * Jack hates the fact that when he goes out to hang out with his friends, his cousin Zachary follows him. He thinks that teenagers spoils the fun. But deep inside, Zachary is mostly like a big brother to Jack and Jack will do absolutely anything to help him. * Jack is the one who looks up to Clemont a lot, which made him copy his catchphrase "The future is now, thanks to science!" * When Kayla found out that her cousin Harper's pet yorkshire Mitzie is dating Michelle's chimera mutt puppy, Faith, she was at first a bit reluctant, thinking that girls can't date girls or boys can't date boys. But after a little talk with Jack, she eventually accepted the fact that her cousin's puppy is bisexual. Category:Relatives of the main characters Category:Relatives of gym leaders Category:Clemont and Bonnie's family Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Sawyer's family Category:Males Category:Female